The Boy in the Mind
by Akida20
Summary: Parker discovers a boys remains and Booth is hurtled into his past. Seeking comfort from Bones it draws them together in a way that they never thought possible, and opens their eyes to their own possibilites. B&B and everyone else!
1. Chapter 1

The Boy in my Mind

The Boy in my Mind.

The little boy ran away from his baby sitter and past the caraseoul, it was early, and the man who ran it wasn't here yet. Nobody was here and his eyes lit up in delight as he realised that he was the only one here, everything was his to play with.

He ran to the fence that led to the play equipment as Rose shouted from behind him, "Don't go running off Parker! Wait for me!" She yelled, the last time that they had been here Mister Booth had ran up to her looking desperately for his son and while Rose had been assured that it was now indeed safe for her to be here, Mister Booth even came with her one day to prove this to her, she still felt nervous about this park, knowing that there had been someone out there that could have hurt her, or Parker.

Parker didn't listen to her as he swung the heavy metal gate open and slipped inside, he didn't understand her concern, after all this was his park, his Daddy had made sure that it was safe for him and he knew that he could trust his Daddy, people looked up to him and listened to him, he got to work with a pretty lady and had a big office all to him self.

He made he way past the bushes and trees that surrounded the inside of the play area and ran excitedly to the swings, when he stopped, staring ahead of him unable to move, the only thing moving was his light blonde hair that was ruffled by the wind.

Rose ran up behind him and panted heavily, "Parker…I…told you not to run of." She noticed that the little boy was staring straight ahead of him and when she followed his line of sight she screamed, grabbing the small boy up in her arms as she ran out of the park, fishing out her cell phone as she ran, trying to block out the image of the body and even though they were empty, the eye sockets seemed to stare after them as its fixed scream seemed to laugh at them as it was chained to the slowly rocking swing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Temperance Brennan sat at her office desk, fingers poised over the keys of her lap top, ready to start writing the beginning of her third book. The cup of coffee next to her was thanks to Angela, and Brennan found her self thinking that here, in her office was where she was most at home. She had probably spent more nights on the couch in her office rather than her own bed.

She picked up the cup by the handle and went to take a sip of the hot liquid when Booth knocked on the door as he was entering and flung a file down in front of her, "Come on Bones, we got a case."

"You could knock and wait for an answer Booth, I nearly spilt my coffee." She huffed, putting the cup down in case he decided to do something else that could result in injury to her self.

"Please just read the file Bones," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, she stared briefly, enjoyed the cute confused expression on his face and brushed the thought aside quickly as she flicked through the file.

"Human remains found in a playground, male, but without looking at the actual bones hard to say age range, I'd say some kind of accelerant was used but again with out looking at them in the lab it's hard to say what type." She handed the file back to Booth ready to get back to writing her novel, when he didn't take it out of her hand she looked at him and found that his usual warm brown eyes were hard and angry.

"I had our FBI forensics bring the body to you." This got her interested and she shot up out of her chair, grabbing her lab coat,

"Why did you do that? You know in a case I need to have Zack take pictures of the preliminary and surrounding areas, and to look at the remains as they were found." Booth coughed, while he didn't usually mind her telling him of, he needed her to listen.

"Bones, it was the park that Parker goes to." That seemed to stop her mid sentence as she guessed what it was that was bothering him,

"Booth," she said softly, closing the gap between them as they had done to each other numerous times, "Parker found the remains." She said, it wasn't a question, she already knew, she knew Booth better than he knew him self half the time and the fact that she did both scared him and exhilarated him.

He nodded, concentrating on his tie, he couldn't look at her, and he could still hear the fear in his little boy's voice, "Yeah he found them when he was out with his baby sitter, at that damned park." He growled, and Bones laid a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. She had learnt a lot from Booth, how even a gentle touch could be all that was needed, or had she learnt that from Angela?

At that moment Zack knocked on the door, obviously unaware that he was interrupting something, "Doctor Brennan, forensics just delivered some remains." She looked up quickly acknowledging Zack,

"Gather everyone Zack, I'll be down in a moment." Zack nodded and left just as quickly as he arrived.

Bones turned to Booth, "We'll find who ever did this Booth, don't worry."

Booth smiled that smile of his, "I know we will Bones, me and you is good maths."

"I'm not even going to begin to correct you on your grammar Booth, which was just plain awful."

Swiping her card through the sensors and hoping up the stairs she went up the cold display table and looked at the initial remains, "Findings Doctor Addey?" She asked as the others watched her eagerly.

Zack coughed, "Male age range is five to ten years of age, broken bones consistent with some kind of trauma, but I'll need to have a closer look at them once Hodgins has finished searching for insect activity." Hodgins saw that was his cue to step up to the table, blue eyes flashed with excitement as he saw the insect activity in front of him,

"I want to know what this substance is that's coating the skin as well." Bones said, fully aware that Booth and Angela were hanging back, she wanted to say something to Booth, wanted to reassure him, and she couldn't understand why she wanted to, and the thought confused her.

"Doctor Brennan?" She snapped out of her daze and looked at Hodgins who raised an eyebrow in her direction, "I said I've taken my samples, Zack can have the bones now and clean them if he wants."

"I want to," Zack said, almost too excitedly.

"Okay I want the results when you get them." She took off her latex gloves and walked up to Angela, "When Zack has applied tissue marker I want you to see if you can get an ID from the victim." Her friends face was pinched together, and her eyes looked troubled,

"Bones," Booth whispered, but Angela waved her hand, making her many bangles clang together,

"It's okay, I'll try, it's just, this one is so young sweetie," Brennan sighed, she knew that Angela would always see each individual victim, just like she does, but she would never separate themselves from their lives, and she knew the younger they were, the more it hurt.

She looked at Booth, and saw the same look in his eyes, why did she just want to hug him? To hold him close? She shook her head, "I know Ange, but he needs you now." She said knowing that would get her to work better.

Angela nodded, "You're right, besides I'll have jack keep me company." She walked away from them and Booth sighed,

"While were waiting for results," he trailed of, and Bones nodded,

"You need to talk to Parker." She said, walking him to the front door and stopped,

"No Bones, we need to talk to Parker."

"You want me to be there?" She asked, touched, but not wanting to show it. He leaned in close to her ear, and he could practically smell the perfume and he felt intoxicated, Bones always managed to have that affect on him, and he needed her more than ever to help him now.

"I need you to be there with me Bones," he whispered slowly, as though it was a secret, and she nodded as they left the lab.

Their minds were focused on the task ahead of them, but a part of them were focused on their own secrets and desires.

* * *

**I re read it and realised that some lines of speech from different characters on the same line, I changed how its set out on the internet now, so hopefully it will  
be abit better to read**

Hope you enjoy! This is my first Bones Fan fic so any reviews would be muchly appreciated!

* * *

**My first Bones Fan Fic...things will get fluffier as the story progresses! I hope you all like it anyway! **

**Reviews a re always wecome :)**


	2. Horrific revelations

Normally Special Agent Seeley Booth enjoyed the question rooms, much likes Bones and her office, this was where he worked, where he got the bad guys to surrender, where he worked his magic.

This time was different, this wasn't a murder suspect, this was his son, his son, who kicked a ball backwards, his son who looked way too small in the large chair opposite him, and Booth didn't know how to handle this, should he be an FBI agent, or a father?

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" Parker asked innocently and Booth froze, god he wasn't prepared for this.

He felt Brennan's hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him, "No, you're not in trouble Parker, we just need to find out some things from you that's all." Bones smiled at the young boy and he tried to smile back, but he was scared, he didn't like this room, and didn't like the way his daddy was so quiet.

"Was there anyone around when you found the…remains?" Booth choked and Parker shook his head, "I had the park all to my self, Rose was scared when she saw him though, I tried to be brave."

"Him?" Booth asked; had Parker been mistaken? Was there someone in the park? He leaned over the table, "Parker look at me now, were you alone in the park? Was there someone there with you? Someone who looked like he could hurt you?" Parker's eyes widened and Brennan realised that he was scaring the boy.

She pushed Booth back and moved to the chair next to Parker, "Its okay Parker, no one is going to hurt you, your daddy just needs to know if there was anyone in the park, someone we could ask questions?" Parker thought hard for a moment, his small face scrunched up in concentration and Booth watched Brennan.

How could someone so distant from people and her own culture interact so well with a child? She was amazing, he thought silently, and he wished he could tell her.

Parker shook his head, "Nope, no one was in the park, cept me an Rose, and the dead person." His lip quivered, and Booth saw his eyes fill with silent tears.

"Hey it's okay buddy," Booth said moving to hug him and Parker jumped into his embrace, "I know it was scary, even daddy gets scared sometimes when he sees these things, and Bones does."

"Do you?" Parker asked, and Bones shook her head, auburn hair falling over her shoulders,

"No I don't." She said, ignoring Booth's evil eye. "I used to be though; I didn't really like it much."

Parker seemed to relax in his dad's arms, even the adults got scared sometimes.

A knock at the door interrupted them as another smart looking agent came in, handing Booth a piece of paper, "courtesy of Miss Montenegro at the Jeffersonian," He left the room again and Brennan looked over his shoulder,

"What is it?" She asked curiously as Booth looked at it,

"ID of the victim," he coughed, it was a long shot, but he still had to ask, "Buddy does this look like anyone you know?" He showed Parker the paper and he smiled, pointing at the blonde haired boy smiling in the photo.

"Yeah," Booth felt his heart stop beating for a moment as Parker looked up at him, "It's Tim, he goes to school with me, why do you have his picture? Is he dead? Is he who I found?" Parker's smiled faded as the tears spilt down his cheeks, he was young, but he wasn't stupid.

"Was he your friend?" Brennan asked, her heart aching for the little boy, and for Booth, because she knew he must be hurting to.

"Yea," Parker whimpered, and Booth hugged him tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Parker had left with Rebecca, Booth's fist smashed against the wall and a small amount of plaster fell to the floor, "What was that for?" Brennan flinched, not expecting it, "That's twice you've scared me now." He turned around to face her,

"This bastard took a six year old boy and burned him, maybe even alive, I'm angry and I want to stuff the little gerbil into a nice cosy cell!"

She stood up from the table and walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes, ignoring the electricity that passed between them "We will catch who did this Booth, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan leaned over the bones as close as she could, looking at every crack, and the small holes that littered the boys arm bones "I can't concentrate with you hovering over me," she said and Booth threw his arms up in to the air,

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked, agitated and she looked at him,

"There is a perfectly good pacing area over there," she said pointing just behind Zack.

"I'm fine just here thanks," He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Zack these breaks don't look like they were from physical trauma, and I'm not liking the scenario that is forming in my head," Zack walked up next to her and nodded,

"They look like the kind of bone trauma that would occur from an electrical shock, as if the victim had been confined during his spasms" he said, trying to ignore the fact that this was a six year old boy.

Booth stepped in, cutting across the squint, "Hold on, are you telling me that a six year old boy was electrocuted? To death?"

"Yes," Zack said simply, "And he was alive at the time." Booth looked at Brennan with pleading in his eyes,

"please tell me he's mistaken."

"I very rarely make mistakes agent Booth," Zack said defensively and she nodded,

"Unfortunately he's correct."

"I have more disturbing news," Hodgins called out from his work station and Booth groaned, "Wonderful."

"I analysed the substance found on the victim's skin and found it to be acid." Hodgins grimaced as they made their way over.

"Acid?" Booth repeated and Hodgins nodded, wondering that if he delivered the next part of the bad news Booth would shoot him.

"Yeah, hydrochloric acid to be specific, used to be used by alchemists who were looking for the philospehers stone."

"Stick to the facts Hodgins," Brennan said.

" Fine, the acid was produced at 38 meaning it was most likely used for industrial purposes, It was poured on the victim slowly, and in the same spot." He moved out of the way so Doctor Brennan could look at his findings, "I also found Green Bottle flies that indicate the victim has been dead for about a month."

"That would explain the holes found in the victims arms, if poured onto a certain area enough times it could easily eat through bone, especially at this concentration." She looked at Booth, "Oh god."

"What is it?" all three of them asked.

"The holes around his eye sockets," she whispered and Booth paled, forgettin they were there as his mind took him to the horrors of his past.

"The kid was alive when they did it," Booth whispered to know one but him self, eyes staring straight ahead, unaware that they were all watching him, "so he couldn't see who did it to him, but it didn't matter."

" After his eyes were eaten away he was tortured and beaten, bound and gagged, he was locked in a storage cupboard for days on end and told over and over again how he wasn't going to live, wasn't going to see his parents again and told exactly how he was going to die."

He couldn't stand, he felt his legs go weak and Hodgins and Zack ran to his side and held him up, "Hey man, are you okay?" Hodgins asked, he was bearing the force of Booth's weight, and damn he was heavy!

"Hoe could you possibly know that?" Brennan asked, ignoring the rising panic in her chest as she watched Booth.

"What's going on here?" They turned around to see Cam coming up the stairs with Angela,

"I don't know! He was fine one minute, then we were analyzing evidence about the case and he went all…comatose!" Brennan rambled off, and everyone took a moment to evaluate her apparent lack of intelligent speech.

Angela saw the panic on all their faces, but what frightened her the most was the lost look on Booth's face, as he began to visibly shake. "Jack, honey, get Booth to my office, its closer and god someone get the man a coffee."

* * *

**Thank you to the reviews I got from the first chapter, and I hope you like this one to! I'm having alot of fun writing it! Just to remind you that this not only about the case but also about Bones and Booth, so there will be fluff! I love fluff :)**

**Who knows? The more you review the quicker I update. :D**

**p.s: researchin Hydrochloric acid is very boring!**


	3. My past, my future

Despite their pestering over Booth's welfare Angela had made sure that Zack was busy with his bones, something he returned to eagerly and Jack was playing with his bugs; she had kissed him briefly and explained that if he didn't leave her office she would withhold sex for a month.

They both knew she couldn't cope, but the fear of the possibility was enough to send him running.

Cam had looked uncomfortable in the room with them, she found it hard to see Booth so weak, and even more so the way he turned to Doctor Brennan for comfort and did not need any more encouragement to leave the office.

With just the three of them there in the sanctury of her office Angela took a moment to observe the scene in front of her; Booth was sitting on her couch, hunched over and shivering, holding on to the mug of coffee in front of him like it was the only thing in the world that he saw.

Brennan was sitting next to him, her hand placed protectively over his forearm and Angela sighed,_ she's got it bad,_ she thought, smiling at her own friends' denial, if she was Brennan she would have rounded up the FBI hottie and taken him hostage a long time ago.

She coughed gently and Brennan looked up, walking over to her, arms crossed and she glanced back at Booth and sighed, "I don't know what to do Ange, I'm not good with people, especially when they're Bo- I mean, especially when they need help."

Angela wondered what she was about to say. "I know a way you could help him relax," she winked and Brennan sighed, Angela rolled her eyes, for a genius her friend was surprisingly dense, "Fine, sweetie, look whatever it is, don't force it out of him, he'll tell you in his own time, and call me if you need me, I'll leave you to do this on your own." She picked up her sketchbook and other equipment and walked out of her own office leaving them to it.

Once Angela had left Brennan turned back and sat next to Booth, his eyes still focused on his coffee.

"You're supposed to actually drink the coffee," she said, saying anything to break the suffocating silence.

Booth looked at her and she saw the pain in his eyes, "Temperance," he croaked, leaning back into the couch, god why couldn't he stop shaking, it felt as though his heart was going to explode.

When Brennan placed a hand on his arm he found he calmed a bit, and his heart began to race for other reasons. "You don't have to tell me Booth, if you don't want to but are you okay?" He turned his head to look at her, and resisted the urge to brush the stray hair away from her mouth.

"You need to know, it's about the case..." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes and her grip on his arm increased, "Five years ago there was a case, the victims were young girls, chained to lamp posts, hoisted up in on to the side of buildings, they were always public displays, and the girls were always killed, like…like that little boy."

"I think I remember hearing something about that," Brennan mused out loud.

"Yeah, I think most people did, it took us a while to calm down the public, eventually we discovered it was the work of a gang leader, and the women were relatives of their rivals. It was a way of getting to them and forcing them out." Taking another deep breathe he opened his eyes again and looked at her; she was watching him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"We were led by informants to the man's whereabouts, and…I was told to…"

"You were told to execute him?" Brennan asked and Booth nodded, leaning in to her a little bit. She noticed but didn't let him acknowledge it, the girly part of her enjoying it.

"He had a son, a ten year old boy, he didn't know what his dad had done, didn't know that in their family home there was another girl locked in their basement, praying to god to let her live. For her life not to end there, in that dark, cold room." Booth leaned further into her, "I did what I had to do; I shot him through the head, and watched as blood coated that little boy, I destroyed that families life."

"Booth," she whispered, aware of what he was saying.

"I know, I know! I know everything! I've thought of this! It was the first thing that occured to me." He stood up and started pacing around the office, "And now I have to tell that little boy's parents that their child is dead. It's because of something I did!" Brennan stood up,

"You haven't told them yet?" She asked, and he stopped pacing, spinning round to face her, he looked so lost, and Brennan did the thing her instincts told her not to, she walked up to him and hugged him tightly, feeling his muscles relax under her grasp as he melted into the hug.

"I don't know how to do it." Booth whispered into her ear, and pulled him closer to her.

"No one said you had to do it alone Booth." She said.

"Thank you Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."

* * *

**WOW! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but it moved the story along.**

Coming up: They have to break the news to that little's boys family, can Booth handle this?

What will happen to them when Booth is forced to stay at Brennan's?

**Once again I say thank you for reading the story and reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Stay

They drove in silence as Booth tried to push everything bad that happened in the last eight hours out of his mind and just focused on that hug; he would never had suspected it to have come from Bones; _could she have feelings for me?_ He wondered, but then again what was the point? He was crazy about her, he knew that.

She was the first person he thought of when he got up and the last person he thought of when he went to bed, but she was his Bones, and partner, could he risk the bond that they had created, in hope of something else?

"Booth, were here." Her voice brought him back to the real world as he parked up on to the drive way of the small suburban house and he had to leave his fantasies behind.

He gripped the steering wheel so tightly he thought his knuckles would crack, as he looked up at the house, it looked like every other one in the street, but inside these people were wondering what had happened to their small child, and Booth had the answers that would stop that wondering, and destroy their hope for ever.

He took a deep breathe and killed the engine, he looked over at her and smiled and he knew she saw past the mask, but then again, she knew him better than anyone.

"Dammit," he whispered, wiping his face behind the steering wheel,

"Booth?"

"I can't do this Bones, I can't" he whispered.

She leaned over him and kissed him gently on the cheek, that got his attention and he turned to face her, "What was that about?" He asked and he would have sworn he saw blush spread across her cheeks.

"I've heard that sometimes when someone is stressed small physical contact helps to calm them down," She said rationally, but inside her heart was beating fast.

"Erm okay Bones," he smiled as he got out of the car, one moment she seemed like she had normal human feelings, the next it was purely science. When she couldn't see him he placed a hand gently on the spot where she had kissed him and he smiled softly.

Brennan got out to and made her way to the door, noticing how he strayed behind, "We have to do this Booth, these people deserve answers."

He nodded, walking up towards her, and placed his hand on the small of her back, "You always push me in the right direction Bones."

She was left pondering that sentence when he knocked on the door, and a small thin woman opened the door, the resemblance to the little boy was evident; she had the same tousled blonde hair as him. "Mrs Morgan?" Booth inquired, taking out his badge and showing the woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan." Brennan nodded her head, "I'm afraid I'm here to talk about your son."

"No no no! The woman screamed, grabbing onto the door frame and sliding down as a man came up behind her,

"Denise! What's wrong?" He yelled, pulling the woman up and she collapsed into her husbands arms, sobbing uncontrollably and Booth blanked as the man turned to him, "Who are you? What have you done to my wife?"

Booth couldn't answer, it's not what he had heard; _you killed my son! You killed my son! You killed my son!_

"I'm afraid we have some news about your son Timothy, I'm Doctor Brennan from the Jeffersonian and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI" Brennan said and the anger from the man's eyes were replaced with sadness, as he shuffled out of the way, still holding onto his wife so they could get past, "Of course, I'm sor- please come in."

They made their way into the house slowly, taking time to look around and Brennan could see pictures of the small boy littered on walls and in frames on cabinet tops.

The man led them to the living area and guided them over to the couch, they sat down quietly and the couple sat down opposite them, huddled together as the woman looked as lost as Booth had done earlier.

"Our son is dead isn't he?" The man asked and Booth nodded,

"Yes Mr Morgan and I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this." Booth coughed a little, trying to steady the shake of his hands.

"Please, call me Karl, and this is my wife Denise," The man said, the formality of the situation had been killing him; he wanted a sense of normality despite the bombshell that had just been dropped on them.

"Did my little boy suffer?" Denise asked, and what little composure Booth had begun to achieve disappeared and he began to shake even more.

Brennan noticed this and drew attention away from him, "No Mrs Morgan, I mean Denise it was very quick. Your son didn't suffer" The woman nodded and Brennan took a breathe, she was not used to being the one in charge, especially when she knew she had to lie, _Booth please say something! I need to know that you're okay!_

"Mrs Morgan forgive me, I know this must be hard but I have to asked, did your son have any enemies?"

"Enemies?" Karl snapped instead, "What six year old has enemies?" He looked at Booth who seemed to be forced into speaking,

"I'm sorry, what Doctor Brennan meant was prior to your son's death had he complained of any people in his life? People who made him feel uncomfortable?"

"That's what I said." Brennan scowled.

"Not now Bones," Booth hissed.

Both husband and wife looked at each other and shook their heads, "No, nothing like that, he'd just started an after school club, he'd made friends…he was a happy…" The woman started sobbing again and Booth looked at his hands, "He was a happy little boy, agent Booth; he liked playing football and going to the park."

Booth and Brennan remained silent when the park was mentioned, their interview with Parker still fresh in their minds, they stood up together and nodded towards the distraught parents, "Were sorry for your loss, please if you have any other information."

"We'll ring you agent Booth."

They were let out quietly and as soon as that door was closed all of Booth's energy seemed to leave him and his knees buckled, "Booth!" Brennan yelled and went to grab him.

"I'm fine Bones," he said whispered, unaware of how much he was leaning on her. "I have to call Rebecca, she has to know, take Parker somewhere safe." He rambled, reaching for his cell phone when Brennan stopped him

"You're being irrational Booth; you don't know for certain that Parker is in danger."

She said, taking the phone from him.

"Why? The facts don't add up? He is my son Temperance, and I will do what I have to do to protect him." He put his hand out for the phone but she didn't give it to him, she stood her ground and stared at him.

"Once again your fear is irrational, it's a parents instincts to protect their child when they themselves feel threatened but it doesn't mean that Parker him self is in danger." When he didn't answer she sighed, she knew the argument that would get him to agree, partly, "You'll only scare Rebecca and Parker unnecessarily, but if you really are that worried why don't you and Parker come and stay with me?"

"What?" He asked, he stopped leaning on her and leaned up against the car.

"Think about it, you could see Parker for longer than a day and be there to watch him, I'm sure your ex wouldn't complain either, and if there is the element of danger then it'll be the safest thing to do." She brushed her hair to the side as the wind started to pick up.

Damn, she was making a convincing argument, he thought, but could he deal with the tension of living with Bones? He was already dying to cross the line he had drawn between them, could this push them that little bit further?

"Fine," He said, this case had taken so much out of him already he didn't know what to do, he needed some guidance and she was there giving it to him.

"I'm driving though," she slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and pulled out the keys not giving him a chance to react.

He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Booth, get in the car." She said no room for compromise.

It was a risky thing to do, inviting him to stop at hers, but he was her friend, despite what her heart had begun to tell her.

* * *

**Hope this adds a bit more of an understading of Booth's worry!  
I had a good idea about the next chapter, which I cant wait to load, but first I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews! It means so much to me and gives me a happy buzz!**


	5. Hand in hand

Brennan pulled up outside her apartment and looked across to see Booth fast asleep, his body huddled up the car window and she sat there for a moment and watched him sleep.

He had not long ago gotten of the phone with Rebecca, who at first was not happy with what Booth was requesting but once he had explained the situation she had packed Parker's bags while on the phone and informed him that she could drop him off tonight.

"Booth," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, he jerked awake and seemed to gather his bearings before looking over at her and smiling sheepishly.

Making their way into her apartment Booth made his way over to the couch and sat down, sighing deeply, breathing in the smell of Temperance, everything was so neat, and so tidy he didn't know how she lived like this.

Brennan fiddled with the stereo for a while, finding a channel she knew would playing something calming, soft music filled the apartment as she went to the fridge pulling out two beers and setting them down on the small coffee table in front of them; she didn't even have time to react when he grabbed her, pulled her towards him and buried his face into her hair.

"Thank you Bones," he whispered softly, a part of ecstatic that she hadn't pulled away, another part needed to feel her closeness and her warmth; he was scared, scared of this case, scared for his little boy and scared because he wanted more for them.

"Booth," she said, not wanting to be let go, but knowing she should be.

"Thank you so much," he said, barely audible but he let go anyway, and she turned to face him.

She moved away from him slowly, trying to shove the teenage girl inside of her into the nearest corner of her being, but she still wanted to be close to him and shifted so she was next to him, her knee touching his as she tucked it under her.

The door knocked and Brennan looked at the clock, it was just coming up to seven, "Must be Parker," she mused out loud and Booth went to her door, opening it slowly at first, and then faster as he saw his little boy.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled excitedly jumping into Booth's arms, Brennan watched from a distance, and an odd feeling came over as she watched Booth hold the small boy. She didn't pay much attention to Rebecca, she didn't like her, and the fact that she used Parker as a position of power over Booth.

"Thanks Rebecca," Booth said, smiling at Parker as he took Parker's bags, no doubt stuffed with clothes and toys. Rebecca didn't smile back, instead she frowned, "I'm trusting you Seeley, keep him safe."

Booth nodded, "Of course I will, I'll let you know when things are sorted."

Rebecca leaned over the doorway and kissed Parker on the cheek, "I'll see you in a few days baby, and be good for daddy okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Parker cheered, waving as Booth shut the door, but not before Rebecca threw a look at Brennan she couldn't figure out.

"Hi Bones lady," Parker said as Booth put him down,

"Hey Parker, what have you got in the bag?" Brennan asked, she didn't believe in completely talking down to children.

"Toys, and clothes, more clothes though cause mommy said I could only bring two toys." He said smiling trying to take the bag from Booth to show Brennan.

"Okay Parker, here's your bag, say I'm going to get us some dinner, what do you think Bones will like?" Booth asked, kneeling down in front of him, knowing that the little boy would not want Thai or Chinese food.

"Pizza! Everyone like pizza," he looked at Bones, as if daring her to contradict him but she merely nodded,

"Pizza sounds good to me."

"Alright!" Booth said, clapping his hands together, "Pizza for all of us!"

"Bones lady?" Parker asked.

"Her name is Miss Brennan buddy," Booth said, trying to install some manners into his mini-me.

"No, it's okay Booth, it's a bit of a mouthful for a child, you can call me Bones lady if you want to Parker." Parker smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey how come he can call you Bones but I can't?" Booth whined and Brennan chuckled,

"Because he is a lot cuter than you that's why." She said reasonably and Booth's eyes narrowed and he smiled,

"Does this mean you think I'm cute?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to Parker, "What would you like Parker?"

"Can I have some juice please?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Brennan left Booth and Parker and made her way to the fridge, it felt odd to have the apartment this full, she could already hear Parker playing with his toys and Booth giving the pizza place directions to her apartment.

Could she cope with all this? She had nearly answered Booth when he had asked if she had thought he was cute, _this is going to be difficult_ she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was half ten and Brennan and Booth sat on the couch watching an old black and white film on TV.

Parker had gone to bed over an hour and a half ago, and was now asleep in the guest bedroom, where Booth was also going to sleep.

Empty beer bottles stood on the coffee table in front of them, as well as several juice cartons and empty pizza boxes. Booth stretched next to her, breaking the silence for a moment before settling further in to the couch.

Her apartment had never been messier, Parker's two toys, which in turn consisted of several smaller parts were scattered around the floor, some of which she had already trodden on, but she had found she was enjoying the company, liked the feeling of her apartment as being more lived in.

"DADDY!" The cry chilled them both to the core as they sprang from the couch, Booth stormed in to the room as Brennan ran up behind him flicking the light on as they searched for what ever it was that had caused Parker to call out, but there was nothing in the room, save for a small boy sitting up in bed, with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey," Booth soothed, sitting down next him and wrapping his arms around the boy's small frame. "You have a bad dream?"

Parker nodded against Booth's chest, "I saw Tim again." Booth froze but said nothing.

Bones stood in the doorway, feeling as though she was intruding, "Want me to stay with you?" Booth asked and Parker nodded as Brennan went to leave the room,

"Bones lady?"

Brennan turned around, "Will you stay to please?" Parker asked, eyes wide and scared, she looked at Booth, who smiled about to make an excuse for her when Brennan nodded, "Okay Parker, I'll stay." There was something about Parker that just made her smile, and agree to almost anything.

Booth helped Parker snuggle down into the blankets and lay down next to him on top of the quilt, Brennan took the other side, smoothing down the quilt as she lay on top of it like Booth, and she could see Booth over the top of Parker's head as he leaned into him, seeking the comfort from his father's arms.

Parker mumbles something incoherent and Booth smiled, looking down at the top of his head, and brushed away some of his hair.

"Thanks Bones," Booth whispered, knowing that the child was probably already asleep, the bad dream hopefully forgotten.

"I'm doing this for Parker," she said, not sure why she was defending her actions, after all they weren't doing anything; there was a child in the bed for gods sake!

"Yeah, but you still think I'm cute," he said smirking and she rolled her eyes,

"I never said that." She said.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?"

"Think I'm cute?" He asked, a part of his brain smacking him for asking the question, but he couldn't help it, he felt relaxed here, safe with Parker by him, at least Bones couldn't hit while he was there.

She would probably wait until later and shoot him.

"Well, you appear to be a good breeder, with your symmetrical features," she rattled off when he leaned an arm over, mindful not to wake Parker and took her hand in his, running his thumb over her long delicate fingers.

"Temperance," he whispered.

Her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't pull away, she wanted to be here, but it wasn't rational, it wasn't her, _but you want it to be you!! _Her mind yelled.

"Booth, I-" she didn't know what to say, and he knew this, smiling at her, "yes."

"Yes what?" Booth asked, completely forgetting that he had asked her a question.

"I think you're cute," she smiled watching as the words sunk in and he smiled back,

"I think you're cute to Bones, well, I think you're pretty" he said and she bit her lip to keep from giggling, it felt nice to have someone say that she was pretty.

"Thank you Booth," she said, fully aware that he was still holding her hand, her eyes began to droop as she fought hard to stay awake, the food and the few beers had caught up with her.

She went to move to her own bed but her tiredness kept her there, and she drifted of, the feel of Booth's hand on hers, and she smiled softly.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**How will Booth and Brennan react in the morning?  
Will the secrets they have been shared or kept, and is Parker really in trouble?**

**Once again reviews make me all warm and fuzzy and thanks for taking the time to read the story!**


	6. Name in pancakes

Next morning Brennan woke up to find the bed empty, and to the sound of singing, "Booth?" she called out, wondering how long he and Parker had been up, and feeling the need to change out of her clothes, which she has slept in last night.

He popped his head around the door, when he saw that she was awake he came into the room, dressed in faded blue jeans and a red rolling stones t-shirt. "Did you go home?" she asked, surprised she had not woken up.

Booth nodded, smiling at the sight of her half awake, "I had to go pick up some things, I took Parker with me and wrote a note but I guess you won't need to read it now."

Shutting the door behind him he sat on the end of the bed, looking at her, he had watched as she fell asleep last night, her hand still in his, not pulling away, feeling the warmth of her skin.

She looked away, embarrassed by what had happened, knowing that it shouldn't have, that it shouldn't happen again. "Booth, this isn't rational, everything that's happened between us, what you said about the line, the fact that were working on case that has ties to your past, it wouldn't be logical to have a relationship, we work together."

Damn, why did her logic have to get in the way, but he knew he had to convince her, he couldn't let her walk away from this, he wouldn't be pushed away, not like Sully had been. "Things like this aren't rational Temperance," he looked at her, hoping the use of her first name would ground her to that spot on the bed.

When she didn't move he inched slowly towards her, "I think about you all the time, I cant see how us working together would change, I worry about you so much now, that wont change regardless. I can't see it stopping us having a relationship."

"What about the line?" she whispered, remembering the day he had broken up with Cam.

"You made the line so damned blurry; you wiped it from my memory Tempe." He said, smiling.

"I want to Booth," He leaned forward and she could smell him, smell the shampoo mixed with his aftershave, the gel in his hair, he cupped her chin with his hand,_ god she's beautiful, _he thought, and soon he had forgotten about every woman he had kissed, as if she was the first woman he had seen and leaned in, lips grazing hers.

She kissed back, surprised at his tenderness, the way his hand felt on her cheek, "Daddy where's breakfast!" They broke apart quickly seeing Parker standing there in front of them, holding on to his toy truck.

"I'll be right there champ, its pancakes all round!" Booth said, leaning back, not sure how much Parker had seen, and as he left the room he turned to Brennan, "I won't leave you Temperance, I'll fight for this, and for you, despite what you think of the male-alpha role. I'm here to stay, in your life, under what circumstances are up to you."

He went to leave, feeling he had said all he could say to her, and the rest was up to her, he had done what he had never thought he could do, said what he had only dreamed of.

She grabbed his arm, as he passed her and pulled him down kissing him as softly as he had just done, before she pushed him back up into a standing position. "Breakfast?" She asked, watching the wonderment cross his face, as he realised that she was saying yes to him, afraid of putting it into words.

He kissed her on the cheek, "when you're ready there will be a pile of chocolate chip pancakes with your name on it." He left the room and she could hear him talking to Parker.

Steadying her breathing as she realised what she had just agreed to, starting a relationship with Seeley Booth, god Angela would have a field day.

Making her way towards her room to grab some clothes and hop in the shower, she decided that she would keep this a secret until she was either forced to or they guessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt refreshed after her shower, and made her way to the kitchen where she over heard Parker telling Booth about a funny cartoon he had watched, "And he has a pink star for a friend! And he lives in fruit," the boy chatted away, the pancakes before him most likely going cold,

"Eat your pancakes buddy, hey Bones," Booth smiled as he piled her plate high, she saw him doing some with some spare chocolate chips as she sat down and when she received the plate she broke out in to a smile,

"Booth."

"What?" He smiled, "I said they would have your name on it!" And true to his word, before her was a stack of pancakes with 'Bones' written on them in chocolate chips.

"How come I don't have my name on mine?" Parker asked, looking at Brennan's plate.

Booth tousled his hair, "Parker, is a bit long to fit on one mate."

The boy nodded, "I guess."

Booth's cell phone went of and he flipped it open, "Booth, yes sir…but it's my day off…no sir…I'll be there." Hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket he looked at them both, "I have to go in to the office, they have some leads on another case that they want me to take a look at. I'm sorry Bones." He looked trapped, knowing full well that he couldn't take Parker with him, but he couldn't let Brennan take care of him either, it was enough that she had let him stay here.

"Don't worry Booth, Parker can come with to the Jeffersonian," she said tucking in to her food.

"Bones," Booth warned and she rolled her eyes,

"I'm not an idiot, he can stay in my office, or with Angela, she's working on some other stuff now that she's, well she's not needed on our case," she said.

"What do you say? Wanna go to work with Bones?" Booth asked Parker who nodded eagerly, "Go get your shoes and coat on then." Once he had ran on Booth leaned over and kissed her gently, tasting the sweetness of the pancakes on her lips, he was amazed at how easy he found the transition of her being his _partner_.

"Thanks Bones." He said once has pulled back from the kiss, and had left her slightly speechless,

"It's no problem Booth, I'll see you later," she said, finishing off her food and picking up her keys. Guiding Parker out the door she smiled back him as he dumped some plates in to the sink.

Could this be all she had ever wanted? She asked her self, her smile fading as she got in to the car, the case of the young boy invaded her mind, and for once in her life Temperance Brennan didn't want to go into work.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter :)  
I've never eaten chocolate chip pancakes, but they sound nice! The pancakes i have are really thin, although i have tried American style ones, very nice!**

I wonder what will happen at the Jeffersonian?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! Please, if you like the story! Tell me! :D


	7. Another one

Angela sat in her office, sketchbook in front of her as she held the pencil up to her mouth in concentration, the bleached white skull sat in front of her, mocking her efforts.

"What you drawing?" A small voice asked and she looked down to see a small boy smiling up at her,

"Hi there, I'm trying to draw this nice lady a face," she smiled back, the boy was cute, scruffy blonde hair with large hazel eyes.

Parker looked at the skull, scared, "That's a person?"

Angela placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, showing him not to be afraid of it, wondereing momentarily where he had come from, "A long, long time ago, she used to live in a palace with lots of guards and had servants to bring her things." This time Parker looked at the skull with amazement,

"Wow," he whispered, "Do you think she was pretty for the people to bring her things?"

"Hey Ange," she looked up to see Brennan walk in to her office, "You want to go sit on the couch over there Parker?" The little boy nodded and ran over to the couch, climbing up onto it he sat quietly waiting while the adults talked.

Angela stood up, "Is that Booth's kid?" she asked excitedly and Brennan nodded,

"Sweetie!" she gasped, eyes twinkling and Brennan shook her head,

"Nothing like that, him and Parker are stopping at mine for a few days because of this case, and Booth had to go into work, would you be able to keep an eye on Parker while I see how the others are getting on?" She took one look at Angela and shook her head, "In the spare room Angela."

"Whatever you say sweetie, and sure no problem I'm not doing much today anyway, I'm just doing a few portraits for the museum, nothing too major." she said, waving her hand, as Brennan moved to the door,

"Be good for Angela okay Parker? I'll be back to get you in a while," she said and Parker nodded, swinging his feet over the edge of the couch.

"Okay Bones lady!"

Once Brennan had left Parker ran up to the skull again, "Do you make the people look pretty? The ones who are all boney?"

"It depends on what their bones tell me." She said, picking up the skull at showing it to Parker, "This lady would have been thought of as very pretty my her people."

Parker wrinkled his nose up at the skull, clearly not agreeing with her, then he thought for a moment and looked up at the pretty lady, "You're a bones lady to," he declared "Does my dad like you to?"

Angela's mind blanked for a moment, "Your dad likes Doctor Brennan, how do you know?"

"Dad made pancakes, and he put Bone's ladies name on hers, that's cause he likes her."

Angela's heart sank, trust a child to think love came in chocolate form, then again so did she to an extent, especially when Hodgins brought her favourite chocolates, that was usually accompanied by…Angela shook her head, god what was she thinking about when there was a small child in the room! She cleared her head and gathered her thoughts.

"I don't think that mean he likes her Parker, I think it just means she likes chocolate chips," She gave him the pencil on her desk and her sketchbook, "Why don't you try drawing what you think she'd look like?" Parker smiled climbing on to a chair and Angela swiveled the skull around so it faced him,

"Does it mean he likes her if he kisses her?" He asked, not looking up.

"Did he kiss her?" She asked, how is it she could get more information from a six year old than two fully grown adults.

Parker nodded, "Yeah, when they were in my room, they didn't know I could see, but I was hungry."

He looked up, "Do you have any pencil crayons?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sighed, they had so far turned up very little in the case of the little boy, Hodgins was still analyzing the insect activity he had found, which had been helpful in terms of time of the death but not for the location.

Even Zack was beginning to feel the strain now, he had not slept in two days and Brennan had been forced to send him home, he needed sleep just like all them, despite his protests.  
Cam had done several tox screens, gone over every bit of evidence she could find, this person was messing with them, she knew it and could feel it in her gut.

Rubbing her eyes Brennan took a deep breathe, the day had already begun and she felt shattered, "Hey Bones," She looked up to see Booth coming in to her office, still wearing his jeans and t-shirt despite having gone into work, he looked as tired as she felt, "Where's Parker?" He asked; panic filling his eyes for a second,

"He's with Angela, I had to go over some things with Zack and Hodgins." When he didn't look calmer she stood up, facing him, "He's safe Booth, I promise," she kissed him gently on the lips, wishing she could stay here forever, and completely forgetting that her office had glass walls.

"How did it go back at the FBI?" She asked, knowing he liked it when she asked about his job.

"Not too bad, it was an old case with some new evidence, gave them the information I knew, now it's up to them to catch him, did you figure anything out on our case?" Booth asked, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her before she answered , working and dating Bones seemed so natural to him, it's like nothing had changed in their relationship, except now he got to kiss her, and touch her soft hair he mused as he brushed away some of the stray hair by her cheek, stroking her skin softly.

Brennan took a deep breathe, god had her knees actually just gone weak?

"Booth," she whispered heavily and he looked at her, giving her that smile of his, but there was something different in his eyes, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

The phone snapped them back into reality and Booth answered it, he listened intently, eyebrows brought together in concentration, his jaw set and Brennan watched his expression change to one of pure anger.

"What is it?" she hissed, eager to know.

He held up his hand, not answering, the only noise he made was a "yes sir" every few seconds, after another couple of minutes he slammed to phone down, and punched Brennan's desk with enough force to send a few of her possessions flying off in different directions.

He looked up at her, the pain evident in his eyes, "What is it?" She asked again, not bothering to comment on her broken valuables, they could be replaced.

"They found anther one." He said, voice cracking.

"Another what?"

"Another body."

* * *

**SO sorry for how long this took! Life has been so hectic!  
Uni is getting me down at the moment so i have had little inspiration to write, but i'm getting back into the swing of things hopefully.  
And oh wow! That season finale? I cant believe it!**

If you read this please just give me a little review on whether or not you liked it! Thank you!


	8. Is it enough?

Brennan sighed, throwing her latex gloves in to the bin and stepping into her office, seeing Angela sitting on the couch, legs folded under her.

"Where's Parker?" She asked; after Booth had received the phone call they had left Parker with Angela again and ran off to inspect the remains.

"He fell asleep in my office about ten minutes ago," she said, worried about her friend, who was obviously shaken,

"Oh, okay, we have another skull for you after Zack finishes off the tissue markers." She slumped into the chair.

"Is it another child?" Angela asked softly and Brennan nodded, taking a deep breathe, she was used to dealing with small children, and while it didn't make it easier she had learnt to distance herself; it was Booth's reaction that had shocked her.

"Yes, small male, approximately ten years old."

"It's okay to be upset sweetie," Angela said, placing a hand on her friends arm, Brennan shook her head, and turned to look at her, Angela was surprised to see tears threatening to fall.

"It's not that, I've learnt to deal with my emotions in these cases, it's just I've never seen Booth so shaken up, I was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it together until he got to the car." She said quickly, trying to push the images of Booth pale and shaking from her mind, watching almost fall apart in such a public place.

"What's going on with you two?" Angela asked and Brennan nearly choked on thin air, "And don't lie to me."

"Parker?" Brennan guessed and Angela nodded, smiling from ear to ear, and Brennan found her self smiling to,

"Were kind of together," she whispered, afraid that someone could over hear and Angela let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my god! Sweetie, when? How? This is just…" she trailed off as she noticed the contented face of her friend staring at her, "Was I talking too fast?"

Brennan nodded.

"Doctor Brennan?" They both spun around to see Zack standing in the doorway, unsure of how to act around the two females.

"Yes Zack?" Brennan asked, eager to hear the news.

"The bones are cleaned, and the tissues markers are ready for Angela." He said.

"What are your initial findings?" She asked, trying to push out all thoughts of Booth.

"Bones show the same kind of deterioration as the last victim, indicating that the same methods were used to kill him, but we'll know more when Hodgins has completed analyzing the samples." He stopped, waiting for a reply, and when there wasn't one he carried on, "Victim had a broken Fibula, which had healed, possibly from falling out of a tree."

"Is there anyway we can identify the victim that way?" Bones asked, while Angela was effective, the faster they could get the ID the better.

"The break was not bad enough for any pins, it was most likely plaster wrapped and healed naturally on its own."

"I'll get to work now," Angela said, leaving the office, half way down the corridor she bumped into Hodgins, "Hey," she whispered, kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Hey you, is Doctor Brennan free?" He asked, glancing past her briefly, trying to see the door to her office.

"Her and Zack are doing that talking a hundred mile an hour, using the big word things they do so well," she looked down to see the paper work in his hands,

"What's all that?"

Hodgins sighed, "Analysis came back positive; the bone abnormalities were caused by the same type and level of hydrochloric acid as on the last victim." She heard the emotions behind the facts and hugged him tight,

"We'll catch them." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and looked at her, just by being with her she managed to put a smile on his face, "We always do." He put the paper work under his arm, and used his now free hands to grasp her waist gently, "You, me and a nice dinner tonight?"

"Sounds nice," she whispered, as they both stared at each other and began to think of other things.

"I better get going," Angela said pulling away and calming her self down.

Hodgins smiles as he watched her walk away, and went to give Brennan the bad news.

--

Angela sighed, staring at the page in front of her that held the smiling face of a young boy; she always tried to draw them smiling, to make them feel alive once again. It was hard with children, because they should still be alive; bouncing around with their endless energy.

She heard rustling behind her and wrapped the skull up in a spare cloth as Parker sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He looked around, "Where's my dad?" he asked quietly.

"He's still at work; would you like a drink or something?" Angela asked, Parker said nothing for a while as he tried to wake him self up.

"Yes please," he mumbled, getting up from the couch, and moving over to her desk.

He looked at the drawing she had done, and cocked his head.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, there was no way he could know that this was the face of their latest victim, seeing as the skull was under cover, quite literally.

"Why did you draw Andrew?" He asked in a small voice and Angela stiffened in the chair,

"Whose Andrew?" She asked, praying to whatever was out there that he was mistaken.

"He's the goalie at our after school club," he pointed to picture, and the missing front tooth, "His tooth fell out because someone kicked the ball and it hit him really hard, but it was an accident." Parker said, not noticing how Angela reached for her phone with trembling hands to call Brennan.

--

Parker watched with interest as the adults around him talked fast and quiet as Angela sat at the computer, thinking that he couldn't hear them.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked loudly, afraid that he had done something to upset them all.

His dad turned around to look at him, and Parker noticed how tired his dad was, Booth picked him up and rested him on his hip, "You didn't do anything wrong Parker," he said, ignoring the looks from the squint squad.

It seemed strange watching Booth play the doting father; after all they had seen him do.

"Listen buddy, are you sure that's Andrew?" He asked and Parker nodded.

"It's confirmed," Angela said, moving from in front of the computer screen as they all saw the picture of the small boy, with the glaring red words MISSING above his head.

There seemed to be a moment of silence until Parker broke it, "Is Andrew dead?" he asked, knowing what had happened last time he had seen a picture of his friend at his dads work.

Booth looked a little lost and they sympathized, leaving the room.

All but Zack, who stood there oblivious until Hodgins reached in and pulled him out.

--

Booth moved over to the couch and sat down, placing Parker on his lap, as Bones watched helplessly, she went to leave but stopped at the pleading look in Booth's eyes ground her to the spot and she leaned back on Angela's desk.

"Yeah he is Parker." Parker sat there, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Is it because of me?" He asked in a shaky voice and Booth's eyes widened, _no, it's because of me, _he thought bitterly but just shook his head and hugged his son.

"No Parker, it's not because of you. There is a very bad man out there and Bones and I are going to catch him, this isn't your fault Parker. Don't think that again okay?" Parker nodded against his dad's chest and Booth watched them, a warm feeling coming over her despite the situation, and she let her mind wander over the possibilities of the life she could have with Booth.

A knock at the door interrupted her wandering mind as Cam walked into the room, clutching at a plastic evidence bag, but she stopped a moment watching the scene with Booth and Parker and Brennan felt a pang of jealously.

She coughed loudly causing Booth and Parker to look up, "What is it Camille?" He asked and she motioned for him to come over to where he was standing.

He moved Parker off his lap, "I'll be back in a minute, I just have to see what Cam wants."

"Maybe it's ice-cream? To make you feel better?" Parker sniffed and Booth chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"We'll have to ask Bones really nicely to make us ice-cream sundaes later." He whispered, making sure Cam couldn't hear. Not aware that Angela already knew about the situation.

Making his way to Cam his eyes never left Bones, he loved watching her, just how she was standing, and the way she crossed her arms, preparing herself for the news.

"What is it?" He asked, unconsciously standing by Bones, making sure that their shoulders were touching, and she leaned into him slightly, the action not going unnoticed by Cam.

"Before I gave Hodgins the clothes and Zack the okay to clean the bones, we found a piece of paper in the boy's pocket. I assumed it was a sweet wrapper of some kind, but sent it down to forensics just to be sure, and they said it was a note."

"What did it say?" Bones asked and Cam took a deep breathe, holding the evidence bag out for her to take.

Booth leaned over her shoulder and felt himself pale as he read the scrawled words in front of him.

How many more Agent Booth? How many more until I can say I've had my revenge?

* * *

**I found my muse! Yay! Hope you like this chapter! In the next chapter there will be more fluff...as I have this desire to write fluff...don't worry I'll try to keep it as in character as I can.**

Anywho, thank you for reading! If you do let me know what you think. :)


	9. New leads

There was deathly silence as they re-read the note, there was no mistake.

"Are you okay Booth?" Bones asked, worried about her partner but Cam jumped in,

"Perhaps you shouldn't be alone tonight, you and Parker are welcome to stop with me." Bones tensed and was about to reply for him when Parker ran over and stood in front of Bones, "Me and daddy are already stopping at Bones, we like it there." He grabbed her hand with his and looked up at her.

Bones smiled down at him, shocked by his show of affection watching as Cam stood there looking a little taken aback, who in turn looked up at Booth who shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Thanks for the offer Cam but me and Parker are already settled at Bones' for a little while." Cam bristled and nodded, she took the bag from Booth,

"I'll run some more tests and get back to you." She said and walked out of the room.

Booth sighed and went to the couch sitting down, Parker tugged on her hand and she knelt down so he could whisper in her ear, "Can you can make my dad feel better Bones? Tell him he can have an ice-cream sundae that will cheer him up." She laughed softly, if only this could be solved with ice-cream.

"Why don't you go and see if Zack can go get you something to eat while I talk to your dad. I promise we'll have ice-cream later." Parker nodded and broke out into a big smile; he ran to the door and frowned. "Where is Zack?" He asked.

"You know where my office is?" She asked and Parker nodded,

"Go to my office and you'll see Angela, ask her to find Zack with you okay?" She said and heard him run down the corridor.

She made her way over to Booth and sat down next to him, both of them not saying a word, after awhile he turned to face her, "We'll catch them Booth," she said, not waiting for him to speak.

He smiled, and took her hand in his, their fingers entwining, "How do you know Bones? This one is personnel, it's not like the others, I don't know if I can keep you safe…or Parker," he trailed, fear gripping his heart as his him began to race with the possibilities of a future without his son, without his Bones. She seemed to know what was going through his mind and she turned to face him and cupped his face with her hands. "I have no doubt that you will be able to keep me and Parker safe Booth."

"That's a lot of faith in me Bones." She shook her head.

"It's fact, I've seen what you can do, I know what you can do, and we will catch who ever this is, because it's what I do, and were not alone, we have Zack, Hodgins, Angela and Cam, and until this case is finished you and Parker will stay with me, so I know you're safe." He sat there, watching her, blown away by her words, feeling the emotions in them, the fact that they were all in this together, him and the squints, his squints. He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, trying to thank her, to show her than he needed her.

They pulled apart and Bones groaned, "What is it?" Booth asked, worried he had done something wrong.

"Angela knows," she said laughing at Booth's face.

"What? How? Who? What?" He stuttered and she placed a delicate finger over his lips to silence him.

"It seems that we weren't that discrete this morning, Parker saw us kiss and told Angela by mistake."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I should talk to him about keeping some things to him self."

"You can't blame him Booth, he didn't know it should be a secret, besides, Angela isn't going to tell anyone," She thought for a moment, "although you should probably tell him not to mention it to anyone for awhile." She said, remembering the look on Cam's face when Parker had told her where they were stopping.

"I suppose you're right," he smiled his trade mark smile but this time Brennan saw the empty look in his eyes and found that it hurt her, found that she wanted to keep him safe.

"You know we can have ice-cream sundaes right?" She said hoping to make him smile in that way she was used to.

He stared at her for a moment and burst into laughter.

--

Later that evening Booth, Bones and Parker were gathered in the kitchen as Bones began making macaroni and cheese, laughing as she batted Booth's hands away from the large pile of grated cheese.

"Can I have some please?" Parker asked, and Bones placed a few strands of cheese in his hands as Booth watched with large eyes,

"That's not fair," he moaned and Bones stuck out her tongue at him.

"Can I help you to cook?" Parker asked hopefully and Bones looked at Booth, who nodded, grabbing one of the bar stools and placing it next to Bones, then picking up his son and holding him on the stool, just to make sure he didn't fall.

Parker held the wooden spoon as Bones showed him what to do and Booth smiled, watching them, a warm filling spreading through him.

After a couple minutes of stirring Bones wiped her hands on the towel next to her and looked at the food, "I think we can leave it for a few minutes now, why don't you go and pick out a film for us to watch later?" She asked Parker who handed her back the spoon and waited for his dad to pop him back down on the floor before taking off.

Bones noticed him staring at her and felt her self blushing, "What?" she asked after awhile and he stood before her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, god why had he waited so long to do this?

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's only macaroni and cheese, well and ice-cream afterwards," she said and Booth chuckled.

"I didn't mean that Temperance. Thank you for all of this, for letting me and Parker stay here, for being with me." She smiled up at him, there was no need for words now, and she leaned up and kissed him gently. How could this be all she had ever wanted? Denying these feelings for so long had become second nature.  
Booth's stomach let out a loud growl and she found her self giggling mid kiss, pulling away she laughed even harder at the look on his face.

"Can I please just have something to eat?" He moaned.

--

After dinner, and their generous helpings of ice-cream sundaes they all sighed contentedly before Parker yawned, "Time for bed bub," Booth said as Parker rubbed his red eyes.

"Can Bones tell me a story?" Parker asked excitedly and Booth looked at her, clearly not knowing what to say that will get her out of this.

To his surprise, she nodded, "Why doesn't your dad help you get ready for bed and I'll be in a minute?" she said and Parker beamed at them, going to get his pj's out.

"Bones you don't have to," Booth whispered, not wanting to pressure her into doing this. She collected the dinner things and made her way to the kitchen.

"I really don't mind Booth," she called behind her and he sighed, going to help his son.

Five minutes later Bones heard both Parker and Booth call out her name, she went to the room to find them both under the cover, Booth awaiting the story just as eagerly, Bones rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wait!" Parker cried before spinning around and looking up at his dad, "You have to take me to club tomorrow." He said.

"What club?" Booth asked, and Parker sighed, how could his dad not know about his club?

"The club mommy takes me to! We make things and play football and they give us cookies and juice."

Booth vaguely remembered Rebecca telling him about this club and nodded to Parker, "Of course I will Parker, now are you ready for your story?"

Parker nodded and faced Bones who shifted uncomfortably on the bed, before going into her story.

Ten minutes later Parker was fast asleep, snuggled against his dad; Booth shifted and moved off the bed, closing the door behind them. "What happens at the end of the story?" Booth asked and Bones shook her head,

"You'll have to wait to find out." She said.

"Where did you even learn it?"

"My parents used to tell it to me and Russ when we were little, are you going to take Parker to that club, with the case and everything?" She asked and Booth rubbed the back of his head.

"I should think so, I may have an agent go with him, I don't want to worry him though, and make him think he's in danger." He said, shuddering at the thought of when he had last done that, when they were chasing Epps.

"Are we talking to the second victim's parents tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Booth sighed heavily, they had not been able to do it today; as it had been too late by the time they had managed to get the dental records to I.D the victim without a shadow of a doubt.

Brennan's head snapped up, "Booth, what was it that Parker had said about the second victim? They didn't go to the same school did they?" Booth shook his head, his eyes widening as he caught up with her train of thought.

"He went to the club with Parker, he was the goalie."

Bones grabbed the case file from her desk and sat at the table with is, scanning through the pages, "First victim, went to…oh god Booth, it's the same place." She whispered as he came up behind and looked at the paper.

"We need to check out that club," he said, there was no way that Parker was going to be there tomorrow, or ever again he thought.

"We'll do it tomorrow, after we talk to Andrew's parents." Bones said, trying to stifle a yawn. They both stood there a little awkwardly as both of them knew what they wanted but couldn't quite say it.

"Goodnight then Bones," Booth whispered, making to move towards the spare bedroom, surprised when Bones grabbed his arm, she looked at him, and he saw how vulnerable she was.

"Stay?" She asked, and he nodded, and silently they moved to her room.

They lay there that night, holding each other close, as they waited for morning, not sure of what horrors they would have to face, but knowing they would face it together.

* * *

**Hope you like it!  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Next time I will try to reply to all of you individually; my laptop had been on the fritz lately.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**


End file.
